


[podfic] The Art of the Blood

by missmuffin221, Violetwylde



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M, Podfic, victorian lovers, vulgar weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 23:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/pseuds/missmuffin221, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violetwylde/pseuds/Violetwylde
Summary: Hello, it is a Halloween Special!story: The Art of the Blood by Vulgarweed archiveofourown.org/works/13976163music: freemusicarchive.org/music/Kevin_Ma…olin_and_Viola





	[podfic] The Art of the Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vulgarweed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulgarweed/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Art of the Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976163) by [Vulgarweed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulgarweed/pseuds/Vulgarweed). 




End file.
